Akagi no Collection
by SimpleOneShots
Summary: Has thou not gone against society? Has thou not experienced Sloth? Has thou not experienced Lust? Seek, and thee shall find.[OOC][OC][Second Genre Up on 3rd Part(Spoilers)]


**Hey! It's SOS, if you haven't seen my profile, my friends decided to code name me, Noob. So that's what we're going to roll with for now.**

**Anyways, Onto the Story, I was requested this by an anonymous. Honestly I'd love for someone to be like upfront because I want to know if it's the same person with these awesome ideas.**

**Ok, so the theme is obviously Kantai Collection (Anime Section needed with the new launch) haha. Launch… **

**Alright, so to commemorate the start of the Anime Series, RedShadow and DatAnimeKid has decided to help me, also I'd like to note that I have never played Kantai Collection, so I'm just going to go by what I saw in the first Anime Episode and some research I did on characters. Hopefully my extensive Noobery does not bother you too much. However, without further ado, I would like to present to you, a RedAnimeNoob collaboration. **

-Akagi no Collection-

_-First Year Catastrophe-_

_Has thou not gone against society?_

_Has thou not experienced Sloth?_

_Has thou not experienced Lust?_

_Seek, and thee shall find._

**(Break)**

"Akagi, do you feel slightly nervous?" Kaga mumbled

"Hmm? That's quite unlike you to feel nervous Kaga" Akagi replied

"When did I say I was nervous? You jumped to conclusions and thought that I was associating your potential feelings with mine" Kaga said

"Well, a smart answer is also-" Akagi began, however, she heard constant whispers from people.

She turned to the point of attention and noticed a boy, Akagi could not believe her eyes, this newcomer was definitely not their Admiral, so who was he? Only girls had the spirits of the Ancient Word War II ships. Akagi turned to Kaga and that was the first time Akagi saw surprise on Kaga's face. The newcomer took his seat next to Akagi.

"Hey! You're that special class ship right? Akagi, nice to meet you!" The newcomer smiled. Akagi was slightly surprised by the feelings she received, she was quite in to a voice that was strong but mellow. Kaga felt unease, she suspected this person, after all, there was no way a boy could host a Battle Ship's spirit, let alone this fool. Akagi was intrigued by this new person, but her personality required her to keep it to herself. Even if Akagi was going to ask the newcomer questions, their Admiral stepped in to the room.

"Hello, Effective as of today I am your Admiral, I welcome all of you to this facility, I am sure that you will all enjoy staying here. Now firstly, I would like to have a little… Class Test, The goal of this is to gauge your capabilities and divide you in to respective divisions which will be your permanent teams in Battles, so I'd advise all of you to give it your all out there" The Admiral said

**(Break) **

_Practice Facility_

"Well done everyone, thank you for waiting, I have a list of top scorers in the overall skill rankings"

_First – Akagi _ STR~78 DEF~68 SPD~77 EVA~35 SKL~97

_Second – Kaga _STR~75 DEF~68 SPD~75 EVA~31 SKL~92

_Third – Namikaze _STR~66 DEF~74 SPD~83 EVA~30 SKL~83

_ Fourth - Shoukaku_ STR~75 DEF~73 SPD~73 EVA~38 SKL~86

_Fifth – Zuikaku _STR~75 DEF~70 SPD~73 EVA~41 SKL~83

Kaga looked content, content that she was second only to Akagi. Kaga was however surprised at the new boy's name; Namikaze, she thought it was quite an interesting name and his skill in battle turned out to be quite okay. Kaga thought that if she was to be put with Akagi and the new boy, she would be able to bear with it.

Akagi was satisfied with her ranking. Akagi evaluated the newcomer as an able ship, however his result surpassed her expectation, in fact, Akagi didn't even expect the newcomer to rank. Akagi was quite impressed, but not only that she was now very intrigued given his name, Akagi was told that when she grew to about this age, _one with wave and wind in thy name_ _shall protect thee till the gods relent. _Akagi was now tired and wanted to just curl up and sleep because of her early awakening.

**(Break)**

_Beautiful and Cinematic place near a river or something-Emphasis on Sunset_

Akagi now had a lot on her mind. Would Namikaze be the one that she sought after, or was it all just a rouse? Akagi decides that it is best to let the _wind carry her worries away. _

A tired, unsuspecting and completely turned off Namikaze walks right in on Akagi's private time, however Namikaze does not notice Akagi due to his fatigue.

"Hey!" Akagi shouted "Why are you here? Can't you see I'm here trying to be alone?"

"Huh? What? Well I'm sorry Miss Hime, I just happen to come by here wanting some alone time after 5 hours of physical training, I am so sorry to intrude" Namikaze snaps back

Akagi was taken aback, she realized she was being rude and this was out of her nature. Being near this person made Akagi feel different.

"I… am sorry for my rude intervention" Akagi apologised

"Ohh.. Uh… I'm also sorry too" Namikaze softly apologised.

"Umm… I don't mind if you lie down next to me on the grass" Akagi whispered

"No, I'm fine here leaning on the railing" Namikaze says

After quite a while, Akagi decided to break the silence.

"So, uhm, Namikaze, why did you join the navy?" Akagi asked

"I… joined the navy because there's people I want to protect, and more importantly, there is a prophecy I must fulfil, _Thine Wind and Waves shall shield thee Red Castle for eternity, _I felt like joining the navy and defeating the Abyssals was the right path" Namikaze replied

Akagi's face flushed, she understood, her name meant Red Castle and Namikaze's name meant Wave Wind. This person, Namikaze, was a fairly tall and seemingly muscular person in front of her, with a strand of his hair dipped red, Akagi's favourite colour. A voice that was like a strong angel's, a tender and loving voice with a sense of authority. Akagi thought inwardly, this would be okay because it wouldn't go in with the Seven Sins of humanity, this feeling Akagi was experiencing was not lust, it was, love.

**(Break)**

_Dorm Room 7 – Akagi and Kaga_

Kaga notices a different atmosphere in Akagi, in fact, the contrast was quite concerning, even if the result was positive. Kaga sensed a Slightly Unamused and Distant Akagi in the morning, however now there was a Content and Hyped Akagi, Kaga had never seen Akagi so happy.

"Hey Akagi, what's up? You seem happier right now" Kaga says from her bed

"I… I'm going to be honest here… I think, I've experienced love" Akagi says while exiting the shower

"… Namikaze?" Kaga says

"… Yes, wait. How did you know?" Akagi gasped

"Well, let's see, the only boys besides Namikaze are the Admirals, and I don't think you're the type to like 20 Year old men that disinterest you and I don't think you're into Yuri" Kaga snickers

"H-Hey! Don't make fun of me Kaga! When I get married before you, we'll see who is laughing" Akagi squeaks

"No, I'm pretty sure I'll still laughing" Kaga giggles

"Haa… Say what you will Kaga, I'm going to bed" Akagi says embarrassed

"Good night" Kaga says.

**Well that's it, I've intended for this to be a 3 Part Arc. Hopefully this wasn't too bad, please leave any suggestions in the Review down below and We'll see you all next time.**

**Misconception(RedShadow did not understand this, so I thought maybe some of you may not understand this either) : STRENGTH~66 DEFENSE~74 SPEED~83 EVASION~30 SKILL~83**

**~NoobShadowKid**


End file.
